smash_brothers_elite_the_new_ages_of_heroesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Helghan Empire
The Helghan Empire is the autocratic governing body on planet Helghan, ruling over the Helghast people. They are the main antagonists of the Killzone series. The founder and first ruler of the Empire was Autarch Scolar Visari, who was succeeded by Admiral Orlock, the Helghast Military Commander, following the battle of Pyrrhus City, invasion of Visari Palace and his death. List of the Helghast The Helghast peoples' lives of extreme hardship naturally make them hardened fiscal and natural resources go towards the military, leaving little for domestic development. The Helghan military's primary tactics primarily relate to the implementation of vicious, rapidly sweeping surgical strikes reliant on the element of surprise, focusing almost completely on offensive based strategies. However, the Second Extrasolar War has shown that the Helghast military is adept in defensive tactics as well, springing numerous traps and ambushes on unwary ISA forces. *Trooper - These are the most common Helghast enemy type in all three games. They are rarely found alone or even in pairs, preferring to work in larger groups. Typically armed with an StA-52 Assault Rifle. *Squad Leader - These soldiers are slightly tougher than regular troopers and usually carry an StA-52 or an IvP-18 Tropov Machine Pistol. They wear gray shoulder pads and their respirators do not have air hoses attached to them. *Light Soldier - These are the weakest of all the Helghast ground troops, but their light armor also makes them the fastest. They usually carry assault rifles, but sometimes they carry BP-02 Pup Grenade Launchers and pistols. *Commando - These are close combat specialists armed with LS13 Shotguns and thicker armor. *Rifleman - These sharpshooters are armed with StA-14 Rifles and deal precision damage on the battlefield. *Sniper - Helghast troopers trained to eliminate enemies from a distance. Rarely seen in the games. They are recognized by the red scope goggles they wear as well as their camouflaged (later cloaking) armor. As their name suggests, they carry StA-52 SLAR or VC32 sniper rifles, but will switch to pistols if the player gets close. They have as much health as common soldiers. *Shock Trooper - These troopers were chosen by General Metrac to swiftly intercept and eliminate enemies in close quarters. They are armed with S-FOX machine pistols or StA-11 Submachine Guns, and often draw knives at extremely close range. *Elite Soldier - These heavy troops are typically armed with StA-3 Light Machine Guns. They are very strong and are much more resilient than average troopers, whom they are often found fighting alongside. Elites do not wear helmets, but still wear the iconic orange goggles. *Assault Soldier - These are much tougher than Elites but slow-moving due to their distinctive, thick armor, which makes them incredibly resilient to damage. They are also considerably more dangerous than assault soldiers thanks to their reliance on M327 Grenade Launchers. *Support Trooper - These are similar to Assault Soldiers, albeit with less substantial armor. They are typically armed with VC9 Rocket Launchers. *Base Commander - These are as strong as an Elite despite their minimal armor. As their name suggests they are only found in Helghast camps, making them quite rare. Base Commanders are easily recognized by their long overcoats and lack of helmets. They commonly carry pistols. *Bodyguard - Bodyguards are the strongest enemy in the game. They are intelligent, seek cover when injured and look for opportunities to ambush the player. They usually are seen carrying StA-3s and have a distinctive visor on their helmets. *Heavy Trooper - Heavy Soldiers are hulking brutes who serve as the heavy hitters of the Helghan Empire. They are slow but very strong and they carry devastating StA6 Chainguns. Their only weak point is the gas tanks on their backs. *Pyro Trooper - These troopers are armed with VC1 Flamethrowers and are typically employed to clear bunkers and trenches. They are also equipped with fire-proof suits that protect them from the flames, however, they may still be killed by explosions. *Supreme Trooper - The Supreme Troopers function as support units and personal guards for General Armin Metrac. Dressed in their experimental servo-assisted armor, and brandishing heavy VnS-10B Scylla Chainguns and pneumatic manipulator arms, they resemble nothing but a walking tank. *Air Trooper - These soldiers make use of SL-06 Personal Jet Propulsion systems that give these troopers mobility to fly across the battlefield. Production was ordered by General Metrac himself after seeing the devices effectiveness. *Stahl Arms Hazardous Material (HAZMAT) Trooper - These troopers are the most common in Stahl Arms' private military. Their training, equipment and armor are superior to the regular Helghast soldiers. They use the VC5 Arc Rifle effectively - facing them directly is dangerous. *Stahl Arms Capture Trooper - These elite soldiers are armed with arm-mounted blades. They are notable in that they are the only enemies to have an instant-kill melee animation in the game's campaign. They have greater strength, speed and endurance with light yet strong armor. These physical advantages may be due to possible drugs acting as steroids. *Sentry Bot - These flying gun platforms attack with dual machine guns. They are not well-armored but can be hard to hit because of their tendency to stay on the move. When they are destroyed, they explode, inflicting moderate damage to anything close by. *Guard Dog - These dogs wear armor similar to the common Helghast soldier, even down to the iconic orange goggles and black respirator, adjusted for the dogs' physiology. Their only weapons are their razor sharp teeth and claws. *Spider Mine - These mines are robotic spiders that chase after any living thing, whether it be friend or foe, until it detonates when it gets close enough to a target. *Bounty Hunter - The bounty hunter (as referred to on the Vekta Today website) uses a laser designator to coordinate artillery onto the team, but will switch to a pistol when they get close. About as tough as a common soldier. His name suggests he is not a member of the Helghast military, but rather a private contractor. Category:Character Category:Non-Playable Character Category:Sony Category:Male